Of Loonies and Nobodies
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: "And I don't know who you are." She said, turning those big eyes to him. "I'm nobody." He mumbled. The story of Neville and Luna. In response to The Government Stole My Toad Challenge by mia813. Complete.
1. Because Loonies and Nobodies Go

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the HP universe and am not making a cent off writing these stories. If I WAS JKR, I would hurriedly revising book 7 to include a long scene where Neville and Luna get together.

**A/n**: Over on the ship "The Government Stole My Toad (N/L)" on Fiction Alley, **mia813** set forth a challenge to write seven one shot/drabble type things for Neville/Luna, in honor of book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, _BEFORE_ DH comes out. This was approximately the first week of July. And even though I had about a billion and half other things to do, lol, I accepted the challenge. The way I chose to do the seven, was a sort of seven chaptered story of how Neville and Luna came to be. All the titles of the chapters are old thread titles or thread title ideas of TGSMT and/or the "theme" of that chapter. I think each chapter could in theory be read alone/separately, but they of course are much better together. With out further ado…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Because Loonies and Nobodies Go So Well Together**

He walked past the compartment searching for an empty one and saw her wand sticking out from behind her ear as she read a magazine upside down. He did a double take. She glanced up and he kept moving, a little redder in the face. She seemed odd. _Really_ odd. He didn't want to have to sit with her.

He walked past a second time, this time a little slower. There didn't seem to be anywhere else to go, and her compartment was still quite empty except for her. He wanted to get a better look at her. Maybe his impression had been wrong the first time he'd seen her. This time he noticed a necklace of Butterbeer corks, large earrings that resembled radishes, and blonde hair down to her waist. She looked up again and her eyes met his. He flushed brilliantly and hurried away. No, she was definitely too odd.

He hadn't wanted to go into that compartment because she seemed _so_ different from anyone and that frightened him. He hadn't wanted to go in because she was afraid she would comment on how he had walked past twice and practically stared at her. He hadn't wanted to go in because he was not particularly good at talking to girls, especially ones with such an intense, penetrating blue gaze.

"And I don't know who you are." She said, turning those big eyes to him.

"I'm nobody."

The train ride went on and one thing was surely confirmed: the nickname suited her. He could see at once why people referred to her as 'Loony' Lovegood.

But, as the train ride went on, something else was also confirmed, and rather unexpectedly: Neville found her rather captivating.

At one point, he looked at her and she shot him a smile. He smiled back, though a little nervously. At the same time, he wondered when the next time he would see her would be. He hoped it would be soon.

That was how they met.

* * *

**A/n: **There's chapter one. Hopefully I will be getting the next ones up quick, especially since I only have until Saturday to do so! Review me to let me know you read it, _especially_ if you're visiting from TGSMT:D I'd love to hear what anyone has to say, good or bad.


	2. Harry Thinks They're Cool

**A/n: **Whew! Ok, I was going to wait longer in between posting chapters, but seeing how it's not Wednesday evening, and DH comes out on Saturday, and this challenge is supposed to be done and up by then... I've got to hurry and get these up, typed, edited, written, etc. Without further ado, here's number two (hey, that rhymed...)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Harry Thinks They're Cool**

It was one of dozens and dozens of DA meetings. It was a few weeks since the news about the mass breakout from Azkaban had reached the press, and Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the escaped prisoners. It was a few weeks since Neville had firmly and silently decided to master every single spell, curse or hex Harry taught him. He had to do them right to prove he was worth something. To prove he could fight like the rest of them. To prove he could take down a Death Eater if need be. To prove he could get Bellatrix and pay her back for taking his parents from him.

Neville bit his lips and scrunched his forehead in concentration as he repeatedly practiced the latest spell Harry had taught them. He was focusing so hard on what he was doing that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft voice spoke very close beside him.

"They're wrong, you know."

"Wha - ?" Neville started. Luckily, he had only been aiming his wand for the next hex and not actually firing, as he was quite sure it could have gone very awry. He turned to regard the speaker.

Luna blinked. "I said they're wrong."

Neville darted his eyes around the room at the others, all of whom were involved in their own activities and practicing of the spells, and of course didn't notice or care that Neville had suddenly stopped.

"Who's wrong?" he said a moment later, rather confused.

"People. Them. Anyone."

"Er… ok, what are they wrong _about_?" He braced himself, waiting for her to say something about how people didn't believe in one of her imaginary creatures.

"You're not rubbish at magic." She said simply.

Neville's heart sunk in his chest. "Oh. That." He sighed. "Well, no, actually, I think they're probably right."

"How can you say that?" asked Luna quietly.

Neville shrugged and half-heartedly waved his wand and spoke with a frustrated edge to his voice. "I can't do Potions or Transfiguration. I have the most terrible memory so I can't really do History of Magic or Charms or anything else that requires memorization. I'm a big coward so I easily fail at Defense Against the Dark Arts or anything more dangerous than a Flobberworm in Care of Magical Creatures…" He trailed off.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "But you're very good at Herbology."

"I guess." Neville privately wondered how she knew that. "But I really _am_ rubbish at magic. I'm practically a Squib." He added bitterly.

The corner's of Luna's mouth quirked slightly. "If you're so horrible at magic, then why are you even here?"

"I…" Neville began and stopped. She was right. He should leave…

"I _said_, they're _wrong_ to think you're no good." Luna paused. "And so are _you_."

Neville looked up and met Luna's great blue eyes, his heart suddenly beating rapidly in his chest. "Really?" he said.

She nodded firmly. "Yes. And you're here because you _can_ do magic, and you're good at it."

Neville smiled crookedly. There was a tiny pause before Neville, feeling like he should compliment Luna back, said, "I think they're wrong about you too."

She blinked and her already wide eyes seemed to become slightly wider in surprise, as though she had not expected Neville to say anything. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Neville swallowed, banishing his usual nerves that cropped up whenever he tried to speak to a girl, and continued to look Luna squarely in the eye. "You're not loony."

Luna continued to look quite surprised for a moment before she put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Yes I am." She dropped her hand. "But I don't mind. Being normal is too boring."

Neville snorted. "Other people don't seem to think so."

"Don't worry about other people. I don't. It doesn't matter what they think."

"Yeah? How is that?" asked Neville.

Her features broke into a wide, sweet smile. "Because," she dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned close to Neville's ear. "_Harry_ thinks we're cool. Nobody else matters, right?"

And Neville couldn't help laughing loudly, which made Luna smile even wider and prettier.

That was when Neville thought he and Luna Lovegood just might become very good friends.

* * *

**A/n**: Ok, I'm off to type chapter three. With any luck, I will find time this evening to post it. If not, then you'll see it up some time tomorrow. And, if you took the time to read, why not take five more seconds to drop me a review, even if it's just one word, or good or bad, b/c it would just absolutely brighten my day. :D 


	3. Even Trevor Knows

**A/n: **Woo!! Less than 12 hours until the official release of Deathly Hallows! How exciting! I of course will not be one of the people camping out for a copy, but I will (hopefully) procure one in the next day or two. Anyways, so this didn't get up Thursday night as planned, because at the last minute I got to go see Order of the Phoenix (which was pretty sweet, by the way, excluding the odd thing, one thing in particular) and didn't get back 'till late. And today I had about a billion other things to do, so even though I got off of work way early, I've only just got home and jumped on 'puter. ANYways. Here is chapter 3, and I don't really like this one. Some people work well under pressure, but I don't think I do, b/c I think these are getting worse, lol. Make sure you let me know what you think, tho, I'm interested!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Even Trevor Knows**

It was the night Hogwarts was attacked. Luna was in her fifth year and Neville, his sixth.

That night was mostly a blur to Luna. It turned out Ginny Weasley, Neville and herself were the only ones who turned up from the old Dumbledore's Army group to try and help Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley protect and defend the school against a possible, unknown threat. Just as Luna was saying she ought to run back to Ravenclaw and wake the other Ravenclaw DA members, it happened.

Hogwarts – the safest place – was attacked.

Luna found herself doing exactly what the DA had trained her for: defending herself against real, live, terrifying and evil Death Eaters. Luna had expected to be really scared – this was the real thing! To freeze up and forget what she knew, how to react in order stay alive.

It was, in fact, quite the opposite. Everything she'd ever practiced and learned returned to her in an instant with startling clarity. She faced the Death Eaters with an eerie calm, ready to defend Hogwarts, her second home.

Spells, hexes, jinxes and curses flew this way and that, everywhere she looked. The battles moved around the lower levels of the castle and seemed to be ending up near the Entrance Hall. Luna stayed as close to Neville as she could, so they could work as a team, alternately attacking and defending.

Soon many adults joined them, much to her relief. For one moment, she'd been afraid the handful of the students would have to do it all themselves. Most of the adults who arrived Luna did not recognize, but she did not mind; they were her on their side, and that was all that mattered right then. She just wanted everyone to make it out alive that night.

At one point, she and Neville got separated and were fighting on opposite sides of the room. She tried to keep half an eye on him, though she couldn't do so very well as she had to concentrate on what she was doing.

Some where near what became the end of the battle, Luna saw Harry tearing past and felt much better. If he was back, then so was Dumbledore, and everything would soon be alright. She saw Harry stumble and fall backwards over someone before scrambling up and sprinting away. She realized the someone on the floor was Neville.

She felt as though she had suddenly turned to a large block of ice. Time had frozen, just like her. She was unaware of anything around her.

"Neville." She whispered.

Time sped up again and she found herself kneeling on the floor beside him. There was blood on the floor and she didn't know if it was Neville's or not.

Luna was almost never scared. Sometimes she expected to be in certain situations (like fighting the Death Eaters) and wasn't. She was pretty sure she'd only ever been truly, very scared twice before in her life.

This brought the count to three.

"Neville?"

He blinked rapidly and was sweaty and dangerously pale. "S'ok…" he said with great difficulty.

"Neville?" she said again as she put her hand on his shoulder. It trembled as much as her voice.

Neville was clutching his stomach and was shivering uncontrollably. "S'ok…" he repeated and squeezed his eyes shut.

Luna shook her head, biting down the sudden emotion rising fast in her throat. "No, we need help. I need to get help for you."

_He'll be fine. Please be ok, please Neville please be fine… Hang on, Neville. You've _got_ to be ok… You can't leave me alone…_ Luna thought desperately.

"M'alright… Snape… Malfoy… that way…"

Luna glanced around but could not see Professor Snape or Draco Malfoy anywhere in sight, and she wasn't sure what exactly he was talking about. Was he seeing things? She immediately turned her attention back to Neville.

"Neville, you need help. You've got to hold on 'till I get some." She spoke as firmly as she could, fighting to keep a hold on her usual calmness.

Neville's eyelids drooped. "S'ok… m'alright… "

"Neville?"

"Malfoy… ran… s'ok…" His eyes were falling closed.

"Neville!" Luna shook his shoulder. "Stay with me, Neville."

"M'alright… really… not bad at all…" He coughed and squinted up at Luna, as though finally realizing who exactly he was talking to. "Luna…"

His eyelids fell closed again. Luna called out for help as she saw an adult nearby. She shook Neville harder to make him open his eyes again and he winced in pain.

"Neville," Luna's lip quivered. "You can't go. You're my best friend, and…" She took a breath, surprised at herself for how emotional she was. "I really, really like you, Neville."

Neville blinked confusedly for a moment before his face split into a wide, very crooked grin. "S'funny…" he mumbled and Luna had to lean a little closer to him to hear what he was saying. "I really… like you too…" He snorted. "Even T-trevor… knows that…"

In spite of the situation, Luna smiled.

That was when she knew that she and Neville were likely to become more than just friends.

* * *

**A/n:** Ok! So I only have to do... (counts on fingers) like four more of these before midnight tonight. Awesome. No pressure. 


	4. And A Snorkack Makes 3

**A/n: **Ok. So. I buckled down, and as of now (10:35 pm, July 20th, my time) all seven bits are written, and I am slightly happier with them than I am with this one and #3. You should see #3 in my notebook, lol. The first sentence is circled and arrowed over three pages, and those three pages in between are crossed out, and there's arrows here and major crossouts there... it's a huge mess, lol. I struggled with that one. Anyways, I'm not sure about this one, so hopefully it's alright. The next ones are coming as soon as I type them up. Read on. Warning: Fluff ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 4: And a Snorkack Makes 3**

She was going to say no. He just knew it. Who would say yes to him? Bumbling, clumsy, cowardly, nervous Neville Longbottom. Neville, who had never been as smart as Hermione, as brave as Harry, as funny as Ron, as artistic as Dean, as outgoing as Ginny, as creative as Fred and George, as unique as Luna…

Luna.

Neville sighed.

She would definitely say no. He probably shouldn't even bother asking such a silly question.

* * *

The bright moon, only a sliver away from being full, lit the landscape well even without the intrusion of street lamps or other artificial light. They were settled on a small slope before a huge lake, it's surface perfectly still and smooth. On one side of the lake, there was a grassy incline leading up to a wide meadow. The opposite side, where the pair of them were sitting, was a grass covered bank ever so slowly moving up to a sparse forest. There was the odd tree sporadically growing a little closer to the lake's shore. A particularly large and leafy beech tree, much like the one situated on Hogwarts' grounds near Hogwarts' lake, was situated about forty feet from the water's edge. Under that tree was their favorite spot. 

It was here, tonight, that Neville had brought Luna. They'd packed a lovely picnic and come to the tree to enjoy it as they watched the sun set behind the meadow in the far distance. They'd talked and laughed as the stars came out to play. From the north, dark clouds were slowly approaching.

They were laying on their backs gazing up at the star-studded sky, alternately pointing out shapes they saw. If Neville hadn't been so nervous, he would have been enjoying himself much more.

He slid his hand into his pocket of his robes. He made sure the ring box still there, secure in his pocket, with the ring safely inside. He had been checking almost every fifteen minutes since they'd arrived at the lake. His record for losing things was incredible and he could take _no_ chances, least of all, tonight of all nights.

"Oh look!" Luna breathed, clutching at Neville's left arm and using her right to point at the sky. "I think I can see Professor Snape's profile!" She traced it with her finger and lowered her arm. "Remember him?" she asked, turning her head so she could properly see Neville.

Neville snorted. "Of course I do." He gave an involuntary shudder. "Don't think I'll ever forget him. He's burned in my memory, that wretched, slimy, dodgy, evil old – "

He broke off as Luna began to laugh and it escalated in volume.

"What?" he said, the corners of his mouth quirking up at her amusement.

"Nothing. I just think it's cute when you go red in the face talking about Snape." Luna remarked and squeezed Neville's arm.

"Oh. Well," Neville felt himself redden a little more, but laughed. "Thank you, I guess."

Luna giggled. "You're welcome."

Neville shifted on the grass. He didn't want to start a proposal right on the tail end of a conversation about Snape, and wanted even less to have the image of his old Potions professor in his mind at any moment, let alone this particular one.

The pair remained quietly stargazing for a few minutes while Neville pushed thoughts of Snape forcefully from his mind and silently gathered some words and courage together. Or, _tried_ to gather some words and courage, that is. Neither seemed to be coming very easily to him. Or at all, for that matter.

After what felt like a painfully long stretch of near silence (Luna was humming softly), Neville knew it was no good. He just had to do it, and do it now. Get it over with.

He sat up abruptly and his right hand immediately darted into his pocket and grabbed onto the ring box tightly as though it might slip away while he was talking to Luna without him noticing.

"Luna," he began and stopped.

She ceased humming and blinked up at him. "Yes?"

_She's going to say no…_ A small voice said warningly. _You two are too different. Don't do it, Neville…_

_Do it quick!_ Another voice said, a little louder than the first. _Before you lose any nerve you had to begin with! You don't know for sure what she'll say…_

Neville cleared his throat uncomfortably. Sensing his sudden unease, Luna sat up and faced him.

"What's wrong?"

"I… have something to ask you." Neville said haltingly, staring at the ground beside his leg. "Something, er, really important." His eyes flicked at her and back to the ground.

"Alright then." Luna encouraged calmly.

"Luna, I – " He met her eyes fully this time and the words he'd been about to say momentarily froze mid-way in his throat. She was perfectly enchanting, with the moonlight washing over her like it was. Her skin looked absolutely smooth and milky white, and her beautiful blonde hair was highlighted with shining moonbeams. She looked like something out of some sort of fairytale; a wood nymph or a sprite perhaps. Her wide blue eyes regarded him with their usual curiosity and serenity and suddenly Neville found the courage he'd previously been seeking.

_This is right._

He loved her with all his heart and he had to let her know. He had to ask her to be his.

"Luna, since I met you, I have always found you so different and intriguing in a way I don't think I can explain. In the beginning, I thought you were even a little _too_ different for me. But we became friends, and I think that's because opposites sometimes do attract. My feelings for you grew in ways I never expected or imagined." He paused and slowly pulled the ring box from his pocket, taking a deep breath as he did so. "I love you with everything I have and everything I don't have. You are the only girl in the universe for me, and I am convinced of that."

He cracked open the box and held it out to Luna whose eyes were shining as her hand covered her mouth.

"Luna Celeste Lovegood, will you make me the happiest man ever to live on this Earth and marry me?"

Luna covered her face with both her hands and Neville held his breath. She let out a noise that sounded like a sob and Neville's heart plummeted.

That was it. She was miserable he had asked. She didn't love him. She just wanted to be friends. She wanted to break up with him. She was in love someone else. How stupid of Neville. How stupid of him to think someone as captivating and interesting as Luna would be in love with someone as plain as Neville. Stupid –

Then she lifted her head and removed her hands to reveal the features Neville knew so well beneath. She was grinning and her face was shining with tears – _happy_ tears - and she was absolutely beaming. As she flung her arms around Neville's neck, she sobbed joyfully,

"I thought you'd never ask!"

They stood, Neville laughing, Luna laughing and crying at the same time. She held onto his neck and they spun around and around and around.

Eventually they both calmed down enough to take a step back from each other. Neville slid the glittering ring he'd been carrying for three and a half months onto one of Luna's slender fingers. They shared a warm, loving kiss that sent fireworks through Neville's world.

They settled back onto the grass, this time with their backs against the huge beech tree. Neville had his arm around his fiancé as she cuddled close to him.

She sighed contentedly, her eyes reflecting the brilliant patterns of stars above. "And a Snorkack makes three."

"What?" Neville looked down at her.

She pointed up to the sky again, tracing the outline of a supposed Snorkack shape among the stars. Neville pretended to know what a Snorkack was and what it looked like. Quite frankly, at that moment, he was too happy to care.

That was how Neville proposed.

* * *

**A/n: **Whew, ok, leave me a review, I adore them. On to (quickly!) typing up the next three chapters. 


	5. Green Is The New Black

**A/n: **Midnight approaches too fast! I don't think these will be UP up before midnight (my time) b/c I have the unfortunate curse of having to use dial-up. (sigh). Anyways, read on! I shall shut up now!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Green is the New Black**

The wedding was, of course, absolutely beautiful.

Luna and Neville chose green and white as their wedding colors, as they felt those tow colors represented them best: Luna's dreaminess and Neville's green thumb.

The invitations were written in shimmering green ink, which Gran greatly disapproved of. When Luna and Neville had shown her and Mr. Lovegood what the invitations would look like, Mr. Lovegood had clapped his hands together grinning, then asked why they didn't do something a little flashier with it, like confetti that sprays every time the invite is opened. Gran's lips had flattened into a line and she'd curtly asked what was wrong with traditional black ink. Luna explained that while black was nice, it was so _expected_ and therefore boring. It was much more interesting and fun to do it in green.

"And besides," she added, a vague smile on her face and stars in her eyes. "Green is the new black."

Gran's lips became an even thinner line, in a very striking likeness of Professor McGonagall.

Gran generally disapproved of quite a bit of the details of the wedding, as she had been hoping for a very traditional wedding, more like her own, and her mother's before her. Mr. Lovegood generally liked how they were planning to do things, thought he was quick to suggest that they add this or do things that way to the wedding "extremely unique", "even more interesting", or "the only one in the country with a moose".

Neville and Luna valued their opinions and input (except the bit about the moose), but since it was _their_ wedding, they felt it had to go the way that made _them_ happy, and not necessarily whatever Gran or Mr. Lovegood or anyone else wanted.

In the end, they'd decided to have the wedding on Gran's property. Neville and Luna would stand under a tall white archway, draped with vines and white lilies while the guests looked on from comfortable white benches set up on the trimmed nicely manicured grass beneath. It turned out to be the perfect day: no wind, no rain, no clouds, not too hot, not too cold.

As the guests were arriving and taking their seats outside on the benches, Neville was up in his room at the house, shaking like a leaf in hurricane winds. He wasn't sure if he'd even been so nervous in his life – and that was counting all the mad adventures he'd gotten mixed up during his school years and beyond, with the Order of the Phoenix and such.

"It's going to be fine." Harry said reassuringly for the hundredth time as he fixed Neville's tie.

"E-easy for you t-to say." Neville stammered, fidgeting with the cuff on his suit. "You're not the one g-getting married."

Harry chuckled. "True. But I will be in four months, won't I?"

Neville did sort of an eye-roll and a nod at the same time. "Yes, well… I'm sure you're not going to be nearly as nervous when it's your turn. You were always the brave one."

"Are you kidding? Neville, I may have faced Voldemort too many times to count and managed to scrape past alright," said Harry. "But you have no idea the girl trouble I've had over the years."

Neville snorted. "Worked out, didn't it? Cho said yes."

Harry smirked. "So did Luna, you prat." He patted Neville's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It will be _fine_."

About fifteen minutes later, Neville was standing under the arch, still fidgeting with his suit, waiting for Luna to come. Trying to distract himself somehow, he started gazing around at the guests. He felt happy to see many of the faces, but pangs of sadness at not seeing others. It made him think about how many people didn't come out of the final battle.

He could see Fred and George Weasley sitting with their wives Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell respectively. Ron and Hermione were beside them, holding hands and smiling broadly up at Neville. Mrs. Weasley sat behind them with Percy, who came back during the war. She looked like she was doing alright, or better at least, since Neville has last seen her. Another pang of sadness hit him as he thought of Mr. Weasley and the oldest Weasley son, Bill. Neville wished he'd gotten to know them better.

The other Weasley son was sitting with Tonks, who also seemed to be doing better since her own loss had taken place in the war. Professor Lupin had been such a wonderful teacher and Neville was sorry he was gone too. He'd been a real asset to the Order.

Neville spotted Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Moody near the back. Neville wished Dumbledore and Hagrid, who'd always been so kind to him, could be there that day to see him marry Luna.

His eyes were still roaming the waiting crowd, and he smiled and waved more than once at various people, when the band began to play. Ginny, the maid of honor, came down the aisle wearing an elegant green dress that complimented her body shape and her hair color wonderfully. She winked at Neville and took up her post to wait for Luna by the arch.

After that, he noticed nothing else.

Luna appeared and Neville's eyes locked onto her stunning blue ones. Her white dress glimmered and flowed as Luna came down the aisle on the arm of a very tearful Mr. Lovegood. Her long blonde hair was up and back, held in place by a very simple tiara-like headband, from which her brilliantly white veil trailed down her back. Several stray wisps of hair feel about her smooth face and Neville thought he staring at an angel.

Gran was in the front row wiping her eyes; none of those details she had previously fretted about on her mind in the slightest.

She reached him and they could not tear their eyes away from each other. Not that he would've wanted to anyways.

Neville wasn't very aware of most of what the preacher was saying until it came to the vows. They alternately said "I do" and exchanged shining rings. The Neville heard, "You may kiss the bride."

And he did.

It was heavenly and blissful and Neville hoped it would go on forever.

When they parted and ran down the aisle, as the new Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, amidst bubbles and confetti from various wands, Neville realized with a snap that the wedding was already over. They of course still had the reception, but the wedding itself was done.

He and Luna clambered into a magnificent white horse-drawn carriage that was going to take them to the area where they would have photographs taken. Neville thought he might burst with happiness.

As he helped Luna into the carriage, he noticed that the high heels she was wearing were a vibrant, pleasing shade of green.

He laughed, thinking of how Gran would react if she'd know Luna was wearing _green_ shoes with her wedding dress. "Nice shoes."

She grinned. "Thank you very much, Mr. Longbottom." She said serenely.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Longbottom."

That was the day they became husband and wife.

* * *

**A/n**: I had to shoot in a mention of several of my other ships in there, as you may have noticed, lol. Also, for anyone who's going to be like, "Hey! How come Ginny didn't have anyone and Harry is with CHO!?" I have always really liked Harry/Cho. I don't mind Harry/Ginny, I just prefer H/C. I don't have anyone specific for Ginny in this (obviously). Review me. Make me extra happy. 


	6. Dodging Life's Sparkly Green Stilettos

**A/n:** I have to say first off, that the title of this one is more of an inside joke with the shipper's on The Gov Stole My Toad, and not really entirely relevant to this chapter. But I absolutely had to include it as a chapter title. So "Dodging Life's Sparkly Green Stilettos" is kind of like rolling with the punches, going with the flow, avoiding disaster, lol, that type thing. Also, this will make sense once you read this chapter: the thing about the Post-Its is another TGSMT thing, b/c there's an amazing N/L fic out there that is the fic that every N/L shipper needs to read and on the TGSMT it's like our "Bible", lol. Anyways. Must hurry – I'm almost there.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dodging Life's Sparkly Green Stilettos**

Neville arrived home one day from a long, hard day of work. Most of the time he loved running his own Greenhouse and Wizard Gardening shop, but it was a lot of work. Today was a day he felt particularly tired. He was happy to be home.

He opened the door and moved to the closet to hang up his cloak. He smiled as he spotted a bright pink Post-It note stuck above the handle on the closet door.

_Don't tromp mud in the house! I know it's been raining._

He took down the note and carefully set his wet work boots in the closet without letting muddy water drip all over the floor.

Because of his job managing the greenhouse and Luna's job as an investigative reporter and journalist for _The Quibbler_, the pair didn't see much of each other during the week. Luna devised a system of placing Post-It notes everywhere to communicate. Since Luna was on maternity leave, there wasn't much need for the notes, but they both enjoyed them, so they kept putting them up each day. Each evening Neville would take down hers and put up his own in the morning when he left for work, then return home to find his gone and new ones from her.

In the kitchen, he found a blue one stuck to the cupboard.

_What do you think about the name 'Blossom' for a girl?_

Moments later, Neville entered the living room to find Luna seated comfortably on the couch reading a book with her bare feet propped up on the wooden coffee table.

"Evening sweetheart." She said dreamily, closing her book.

Neville kissed her. "How are you doing?"

Luna rubbed her rounded belly. "Just fine."

* * *

At about four in the morning, Luna shook Neville awake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

She simply said, "It's time."

* * *

At St. Mungo's, Neville paced and panicked and demanded answers from the Healers. When Luna went into labor, he held her hand tight and did his best to encourage her, though he was quite clearly "freaking out".

An intense fourteen hours later, Neville and Luna were the proud parents to a healthy baby boy.

Luna held him close and hummed softly while Neville gazed on in awe.

"He's wonderful." Neville whispered.

"Isn't he?" Luna whispered back.

They merely stared for several minutes before Luna spoke again.

"Do you have any ideas for a name?"

Neville slowly shook his head. "None of the ones we talked about before seem to fit, do they?"

"No," Luna agreed. "What about… Franklin. After your dad?"

Tears sprang to Neville's eyes and all eh could do was nod. "Yeah." He finally croaked.

Luna smiled widely. "Welcome to the world, little Franklin."

That was when they had their first child.

* * *

**A/n: **Wee! I hope that was cute, lol. Review me! I lurve it! I love to hear what everybody thinks! (I think I'm gonna make it...)


	7. She's Not Alone, She's Got Me

**A/n:** EEEK!!! I'm going to make it... I won't waste time up here. I'll wait 'till the a/n at the end...

* * *

**Chapter 7: She's Not Alone, She's Got Me**

It was their anniversary.

Franklin was ten-years-old and would be attending Hogwarts in the fall. The triplets, Bliss, Blossom and Breeze, were now six-years-old and were regular little terrors. They were more like children of Fred or George Weasley and were surely bound to match or beat records set by the twins come their Hogwarts years. Gulliver had just turned one and was still in the process of learning how to walk properly.

Luna and Neville were sitting on their porch swing, watching the kids try and play Quidditch in the dying sun's orange light while Gulliver slept upstairs in his crib. Neville's arm was draped comfortably around his wife's shoulders as she snuggled closer and sighed deeply.

"What is it?" asked Neville.

"Nothing." Said Luna. "I can hardly believe how perfectly wonderful everything is, right now. In this moment."

Neville smiled and kiss the top of Luna's head. "I know. Me too."

That was when they knew they just might live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/n**: I know it's short, but it's not b/c I was rushed – which I was (AM). I was planning on making the last chapter really short and sweet and fluffly and wrapped-up-ish. :P By the way, the current title of this chapter is the title of the current TGSMT thread. Everyone who is reading Deathly Hallows as I post this: happy reading! And I don't mind if you talk about it in your review, b/c as of now (posting this) I am officially pulling into "isolation", lol, until I have read it. By the time I get to your review, I will have read DH. :D Go Neville/Luna! And reviews are like oxgyen to me. Leave me one and I breathe... LOL. Anywas, 'till next time. Thanks mia for the challenge! It was really fun - stressful, but fun. :D (Time now: 11:58 pm. WHEW.) 


End file.
